Cansei
by JustYasu
Summary: Naruto sai de casa dizendo que este não é o Sasuke pelo qual se apaixonara. O título e o resumo estão péssimos mas a história está melhor  eu acho. OneShot curtinha. Yaoi SasuNaru, lemon leve. Se não gosta não leia.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente, porque se pertencesse o Itachi ainda estaria vivo e o Naruto estaria grávido dele).

**Avisos: **é U/A, YAOI, SasuNaru e o lemon que tem é bem leve. Se você não gosta, nem comece a ler. A música ali é da banda **Fresno** e se chama** Desde quando você se foi**. Obrigada e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais uma história com um final<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Mais um coração partido**__**  
><strong>__**Um novo fim pra um amor normal**__**  
><strong>__**Mais um choro sem sentido.**_

__NÃO! – Foi o que Naruto gritou, fazendo Sasuke murmurar mais uma vez um fraco "desculpa" – Chega Sasuke, eu cansei de tudo isso. Cansei de perder horas na cozinha fazendo seu doce preferido para você reclamar que faltou algo. Cansei de ir ao seu trabalho para ser mandado embora. Cansei de te esperar na cama e você me dizer que não tem tempo, de você não querer conversar, de não me dizer para onde vai e quando volta. Cansei mesmo e não vou voltar atrás._

_As lágrimas tinham voltado, justo quando não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Moravam juntos há anos, o moreno sabia que podia contar qualquer problema para ele e iriam resolver como um casal, mas Sasuke tinha se fechado dentro de si mesmo e vinha mudando, deixando o loiro de lado. Naruto aguentou por um bom tempo, mas não podia mais suportar o moreno assim, não fora por este que se apaixonara. O Sasuke que ele conhecera reclamava, mas com um sorriso. As brigas quase sempre acabavam em sexo ou flores sendo entregues pelo moreno no outro dia. Os "eu te amo" eram tão frequentes quanto os "teme" e "dobe"._

__Adeus Sasuke, obrigada pelos bons momentos que passamos juntos e espero que você encontre de novo o Sasuke que eu vou amar para sempre. – com essas palavras o loiro deu as costas para o outro e saiu porta afora, deixando um moreno transtornado e arrependido, pensando que deveria ter contado ao loiro os seus problemas e não escondido tudo em sua alma. Era isso que iria fazer, iria reencontrar o Sasuke que Naruto amava, então iria atrás do loiro e ficariam juntos novamente._

_**Que desde quando você se foi**__**  
><strong>__**Me pego pensando em nós dois**__**  
><strong>__**E eu não consigo ver onde que eu errei**_

Sasuke passara os últimos dois anos se reencontrando e tentando pensar onde errara. Voltou a ser o Sasuke de Naruto.

O moreno se lembrava de Naruto cada vez que passava por alguma rua em que os dois haviam passado. As memórias vinham à tona numa força impressionante e ele se via pensando em cada gesto do loiro, cada palavra dita, cada beijo, cada toque, cada "eu te amo", cada vez que possuíra o loiro, cada tarde que passaram juntos vendo filmes ou deitados em alguma praça. Viu-se procurando rotas alternativas para ir onde precisava, mas aí pensava no que o loiro _teria_ dito, do que ele _teria_ gostado e voltava a pensar nos dois e nas burradas que fizera.

Quase todos os dias passava por onde _ele_ morava e olhava para cima, às vezes via o loiro olhando de volta, mas na maioria encarava apenas uma cortina fechada. Aguentar Itachi falando o tempo todo que ele tinha avisado não deixava seu humor melhor. Sabia que Naruto não tinha encontrado ninguém, assim como ele mesmo, porque conversava com Gaara. Às vezes pensava em ir atrás do loiro, mas tinha medo de ele dizer que ainda não era o Sasuke pelo qual se apaixonara.

_**Não há razão pra te escrever**__**  
><strong>__**Perdi a razão ao encontrar você**_

Passaram-se dois anos e Naruto havia achado um apartamento em um bom bairro de Tóquio. Às vezes via Sasuke, quando saía com os amigos ou olhava pela janela e via o moreno olhando para cima, para onde sabia que Naruto estava. Não achara um namorado, não por falta de pretendentes, mas por Sasuke. Ele ainda pensava no moreno, mas do que Gaara e Sai consideravam normal, mais do que ousava admitir para si mesmo ou qualquer um que perguntasse. Amava Sasuke e isso o estava consumindo, mas iria esperar o moreno vir até ele, quando tivesse se reencontrado, quando fosse o _seu_ Sasuke de novo.

_**Você diz que**__**  
><strong>__**É só de amor que eu sei falar**__**  
><strong>__**Mal sabes que**__**  
><strong>__**Se eu soubesse eu tentaria te ligar!**_

Passou a semana inteira pensando em como iria fazer isso. Passou pela sua cabeça esperar o loiro no apartamento com um jantar, fazer uma serenata, mandar flores ou qualquer outra coisa romântica do tipo. Pensou em andar pela rua com um cartaz escrito "eu voltei Naruto" até que encontrasse o loiro por acaso ou fazer um avião passar pelo céu com a mesma mensagem. Todos os planos foram rejeitados logo após terem surgido e por fim, dando-se por vencido, ligou para Gaara.

_Sasuke – o ruivo atendeu – faz tempo que não liga, o que quer?

"Direto como sempre" – pensou o Uchiha – "serei direto também" e respondeu:

_Quero encontrar Naruto.

_Sasuke, eu não vou deixar você chegar perto dele para magoá-lo de novo. Ele sofre sem você, sente sua falta e eu vejo isso, mas ele sofreria muito mais se voltasse pra você e não fosse o que ele esperava. Eu o amo demais para ficar de novo noites em claro ouvindo ele chorar por você. – isso foi como um balde de água fria em Sasuke, que não sabia que Naruto sofrera tanto quanto ele, mas estava disposto a ser o Sasuke de Naruto e respondeu:

_Gaara, eu _amo_ Naruto mais do que tudo na minha vida e ela tem sido um sofrimento sem fim também. Eu preciso de Naruto quase tanto quanto preciso de ar e preciso da sua ajuda para chegar perto dele – Sasuke pensou por alguns instantes e por fim falou a palavra que os Uchihas raramente usam – por favor.

_Eu te aviso – o ruivo desligou o telefone e virou-se para Sai que estava sentado no sofá o olhando com as sobrancelhas erquidas – Sasuke quer voltar com Naruto e quer ajuda.

_Ele pedindo ajuda? – o moreno indagou – Deve estar desesperado. Contamos ao loiro?

_Não, deixamos eles se encontrarem "por acaso" e se entenderem. – O ruivo disse com dos raros sorrisos no rosto, o que fez Sai se levantar e beijá-lo inúmeras vezes murmurando entre um e outro que hoje ele seria o seme.

_**E te dizer...**_

_**Que amor não senti é mentir pra mim  
>E mesmo que seja melhor assim<br>Não posso negar que eu quero voltar**_

Encontrar Sasuke não estava nos planos. Ele saíra para se _distrair_, como Gaara mesmo dissera, mas aí ele viu o moreno no bar o encarando e não conseguiu mais dançar, pediu licença para o ruivo e foi ao banheiro. Abaixou-se na pia e jogou água no rosto. Quando se ergueu viu o reflexo do moreno atrás de si e se assustou tanto que deu um pulo. Sasuke vendo isso não pode deixar de sorrir. Depois disso seus lábios mexeram para soltar um "oi". Naruto então respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios carnudos:

_Pensei que ficaria só encarando, de novo. – só o sangue Uchiha e o autocontrole extremo que possuía impediram Sasuke de corar. Em vez de ficar vermelho respondeu:

_Cansei disso dobe – chamou Naruto pelo apelido que usava desde que eram crianças e usou o mesmo tipo de discurso que o loiro usara quando o deixou – cansei de ficar longe de você. Cansei de lembrar de você o tempo todo. Cansei de te ver e não poder te tocar, de não ouvir sua voz me chamando quando começa a chover, de ouvir Itachi falando que me avisou, de fazer amor com você e gemer seu nome. Cansei de não poder dizer que te amo de manhã, de tarde e de noi... – Não pode terminar porque Naruto pulou em cima de si e o beijou, com desespero, paixão. Sasuke parou o beijo e encarou os confusos olhos azuis apenas para dizer:

_Me desculpe Naruto, prometo ser sempre o _seu_ Sasuke. E se eu tiver algum problema você será a primeira pessoa a saber. Eu sempre te amei e quero voltar se você me aceitar. – O encarou de novo, esperando uma resposta, um sinal de que havia sido perdoado. Naruto olhou nos profundos olhos ônix e como resposta puxou Sasuke pela mão para fora daquele banheiro, daquela festa e foram para o lugar que sempre seria deles. O píer onde se viram pela primeira vez.

Naruto deitou e puxou Sasuke por cima de si, já abrindo sua camisa com paixão, desespero e desejo em iguais medidas, falou:

_Eu te amo Sasuke. Todo esse tempo longe só me fez te querer mais e mais. Para sempre agora. – ouvindo essas palavras, o Uchiha tirou a roupa de Naruto enquanto o outro tirava a sua entre beijos, "eu te amo"s, "dobe"s, "teme"s e gemidos de prazer.

Acariciarem-se e perderam-se em sensações quase esquecidas. Quando Sasuke penetrou, o fez lentamente, querendo apreciar cada momento e cada expressão do loiro que era _seu_, gravando na memória assim como Naruto fazia, aquele momento mais que especial. O novo começo de um casal que jamais deveria ter se separado. Quando chegaram ao orgasmo juntos Sasuke soube que estava perdoado mas que nada seria como antes, mas sim melhor e para _sempre_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Falei que era bem curtinha :D Tava ouvindo essa música e pensei nisso, corri escrever e nem sei o que saiu. Desculpem os erros (ela ta com sono).

Quem quiser mandar review, fique a vontade.

Obrigada por lerem.

Shiki ta mandando um beijo.


End file.
